INCOMING MESSAGES(suite de la traduction)
by mayaaaaalabeille
Summary: voila on va publier la suite de la traduction de incomming message N'oubliez pas de lire ou relire les 13 premiers chapitres déjà traduit par dysmorphologie /s/9072378/1/Incomming-Messages-traduction-de-hunnyfresh
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde,

J'ai attendu plusieurs années que la traduction de incomming message se poursuive mais hélas rien a l'horizon.

J'ai demandé à plusieurs personnes qui faisaient déjà des traductions sur le site mais comme la traduction était déjà bien avancée personne n'a voulu (ce que je comprends).

Donc nous avons décidé avec 2 amies de traduire la suite (nous ne sommes pas des pros mais nous avons fait de notre mieux)

L'auteur, hunnyfresh , nous a donné l'autorisation de traduire la suite de son histoire.

s/8849354/1/Incoming-Messages

Par la même occasion je remercie toutes les personnes qui s'investissent pour traduire les fanfictions car c'est un gros travail ( on s'en ai bien rendu )

Donc dans un premier, je vous conseille de lire ou de relire le début de la traduction fait par dysmorphologie car nous n'avons pas tout repris la traduction vu que les 13 premiers chapitres l'étaient déjà.

Voici le lien pour relire le début :

s/9072378/1/Incomming-Messages-traduction-de-hunnyfresh

Avant de publier nous voulions tout traduire pour ne pas faire de faux espoirs, donc sachez que vous aurez la fin de cette magnifique histoire.

Notre traduction commencera avec le chapitre 14

SWANQUEEN FOREVER


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci a Marine, Baboo et Anne**

 ** _Voila comme promis voici une version nettement mieux du chapitre 14 , un énorme merci à Mel pour le temps qu'elle a passé a tout corriger_**

 ** _Par contre désolé mais je n'arrive pas à faire une belle mise en page bien espacée , après 5 essais j'abandonne ( si quelqu un a la solution)_**

CHAPITRE 14

Emma attendit devant la maison de Regina très tôt le lundi matin. Elle sourit quand Henry sortit dans son uniforme d'écolier et descendit la rue jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Dix minutes plus tard, Emma se décolla de la porte passager de la Coccinelle quand Régina sortit de sa maison et se stoppa en voyant la blonde.

Elle remonta lentement l'allée en direction de Regina, les mains enfoncées dans les poches,

« Miss Swan, » dit Régina en soupirant.

« Je ne fais pas ça que pour m'amuser. Je suis désolée que ça soit sorti comme ça, mais ce n'est pas que du sexe, » dit Emma rapidement.

Regina ne dit rien et se contenta de fixer la blonde.

« Je comprends, nous avons tous des secrets et je savais que tu étais une personne réservée. » Poursuivit Emma. « Je me disais seulement que nous avons fait connaissance via des mails, alors pourquoi pas en direct ? »

Elle soupira et regarda le maire dans les yeux tandis que Régina restait silencieuse. « Tu sais quel est mon plus grand regret ? D'avoir abandonné Henry. » Elle continua de parler quand Régina ouvrit la bouche. « Mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu ne l'aurais pas eu, il ne m'aurait pas retrouvée et je ne t'aurais pas rencontrée. »

« Miss Swan, votre grande confession ne change pas le fait que vous attendez trop de moi, » dit fermement Regina.

« Je me suis mise à nue, » dit Emma sur le même ton. « Je t'ai laissé des secrets sur moi-même dans toute la ville. Des choses que jamais personne n'avait entendues. »

« Et qui vous a dit de faire ça ? » Demanda Régina sur la défensive.

« Je veux seulement une vraie relation avec toi, Régina, est-ce trop demander ? » La plainte dans sa voix planait dans l'air.

« Oui. » La férocité dans sa voix interloqua Emma.

« Je n'ai rien d'autre, » répondit Emma dans un soupir découragé en secouant la tête. « C'est tout ce qu'il me restait, tu sais tout de moi. Je ne vais pas insister. »

Elle baissa les yeux, ratant ainsi l'once d'hésitation sur le visage de la brune, puis tourna les talons en direction de sa voiture.

* * *

Est-ce qu'Emma venait de rompre avec elle ? Régina s'interrogea en montant dans sa voiture. Elle avait regardé le shérif partir et était restée plantée là, bouche ouverte. Elle admettait que la blonde avait été remarquable lors de leurs rendez-vous, ne montrant que rarement des signes d'affection en public, et était douée pour se souvenir de tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit dans ses mails.

Mais il était tellement dur pour Régina de s'ouvrit sans être cachée derrière son ordinateur.

Elle sortit de l'allée, toujours dans ses pensées. Elle savait qu'Emma avait voulu bien faire aux écuries, mais rien que l'odeur de la grange suffisait à lui remémorer Daniel et la vie qu'on lui avait volée. Cela la perturbait de voir à quel point il était facile de remonter en selle avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas Daniel et de pouvoir former à nouveau une famille.

Cela lui faisait peur, alors elle se renfermait.

Elle sursauta quand elle loupa un panneau stop, manquant de foncer tout droit dans un pick-up. « Ça va aller, » se promit Régina, en prenant prudemment l'intersection. Emma reviendra et tout ira bien. Elles feraient comme si rien ne s'était passé et iraient de l'avant.

Mais alors que sa journée de travail touchait à sa fin, Régina réalisa qu'Emma n'était pas revenue. Emma n'avait pas appelé, envoyé d'email ni de sms.

Emma ne pouvait pas avoir abandonné si facilement. Ce n'était qu'une dispute.

Elle soupira de soulagement lorsque son téléphone vibra et décrocha rapidement. « Vous êtes finalement revenue à la raison, shérif ? »

« Oh ! C'est moi ! Kathryn ! » Dit la femme à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Regina resta surprise et éloigna le téléphone pour regarder qui appelait, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait juste avant. « Je m'attendais à… »

« Emma. Oui, j'ai cru comprendre. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Très bien, » répondit Régina, même si sa voix trahissait le contraire.

* * *

Régina resta silencieuse le restant de la journée, son téléphone toujours à portée de main, prête à décrocher si c'était Emma. Kathryn lui avait posé des questions pour savoir ce qui la bouleversait, mais Régina avait évité le sujet, confirmé leur rendez-vous habituel au supermarché et attendait à présent que le téléphone sonne.

« Hey maman, » dit prudemment Henry, ce soir-là au dîner. « Est-ce que tout va bien entre Emma et toi ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait demander ça, mon chéri ? » Demanda Regina de façon évasive.

« D'habitude, tu as ton téléphone caché sur tes genoux, » dit le petit garçon avec un sourire satisfait.

Régina fronça les sourcils. A quel moment Emma était-elle devenue si importante dans sa vie ? Elle chassa cette pensée et afficha un sourire.

« Très bien, mon chéri. »

« Tu as l'air triste. »

« Je ne le suis pas. » Répondit Régina fermement, indiquant par là qu'elle ne voulait pas répondre à d'autres questions.

« Emma avait l'air triste, ce matin, » commenta Henry, tout en déplaçant ses légumes avec sa fourchette. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder sa mère pour savoir qu'elle avait levé les yeux à cette déclaration, en plein conflit intérieur.

* * *

« _Miracle_ tourne de nouveau en boucle et le nouveau grill pain est cassé, » remarqua Mary Margaret lorsqu'elle trouva sa colocataire assise à table avec un énorme bol de céréales posé devant elle.

« C'est une bonne chanson. » Dit-elle en levant sa cuillère, ne se donnant pas la peine de s'expliquer pour le grill pain.

MM la regarda avec désapprobation avant de prendre un bol et de se servir des céréales.

« Est-ce que j'en demande trop ? » Demanda Emma. « Est-ce que c'est de ma faute ? »

« Non, » répondit doucement sa colocataire.

« Évidement que tu allais répondre ça. » Elle prit une grande cuillère de céréales.

« Est-ce que tu l'apprécies ? » Interrogea la brune.

« La plupart du temps, » répliqua-t-elle en grognant.

« Tu t'es donnée beaucoup de mal pour connaître la personne la plus secrète de cette ville et ça a marché, » lui rappela MM. « Ce n'est pas ta faute si tu veux en savoir plus maintenant que vous êtes ensemble. »

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça l'est. » Dit-elle en s'affalant.

« Elle te manque. » Déclara l'institutrice. Puis elle passa une main sur le visage. « Oh mon dieu, peut-être même que tu l'aimes ! »

Emma ronchonna. « Elle me plaît depuis longtemps mais je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je l'aime. »

« Tu veux ramper devant elle alors que tu n'as rien fait de mal, » se moqua MM.

« Je ne vais pas ramper, » grogna Emma.

« Si je regarde ton téléphone là, maintenant, est-ce que je vais trouver des brouillons d'excuses pour Régina ? » Emma resta silencieuse. « C'est ce que je pensais. »

« Alors quoi ? Je dois me contenter d'attendre ? » Marmonna la blonde.

« Est-ce qu'elle ressent la même chose pour toi ? » Demanda l'institutrice.

« Je croyais que oui, » dit Emma en posant sa tête sur sa main.

« Pas ce que tu penses. Elle ressent la même chose pour toi, oui ou non ? »

La blonde hocha la tête en hésitant.

« Alors attends. »

* * *

Régina était agitée. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'Emma l'avait laissée, plus de quatre jours depuis leur journée à l'écurie, quatre jours depuis que Regina avait nié une quelconque relation avec la blonde.

Quatre jours de silence.

Emma n'essaya pas de contacter la brune, et Régina fidèle à elle-même, n'essaya pas non plus. Il y eut des moments où son pouce survola le nom d'Emma dans sa liste de contacts, et elle fut fortement tentée de créer un faux formulaire à faire remplir par le département du shérif, mais elle était Régina Mills. Elle ne rampait jamais, ne suppliait jamais. Sa fierté ne le permettrait pas, mais son cœur en mourait d'envie.

Elle poussa un profond soupir en ouvrant la porte du Granny's avec plus de force qu'il n'en fallait, et marcha directement vers le comptoir.

« Bonjour, Madame le maire ! » Ruby rayonnait. « Je vous apporte votre commande habituelle. »

Regina acquiesça et prit place au comptoir. Par habitude, Régina joua avec son téléphone, ses doigts cliquant automatiquement sur l'icône des messages puis passant rapidement à celui des emails.

Rien.

Elle était presque en colère qu'Emma réagisse ainsi. Et tout ça pour quoi ? _Un peu d'honnêteté_ , maugréa Régina. _Quelle ironie_.

Elle leva les yeux, confuse, quand Ruby déposa deux sacs et un plateau en carton avec un soda en plus de son café.

« Qu'est-ce cela, miss Lucas ? »

« C'est vendredi, non ? Emma et vous déjeunez ensemble le vendredi, » répondit-elle, confuse face à la réaction de Régina.

Ruby secoua la tête, et se pencha sur le comptoir, cherchant clairement un moment de répit après l'heure de pointe qui venait de passer. « C'est vraiment mignon que vous mangiez ensemble chaque semaine. Emma est occupée ? D'habitude c'est elle qui vient chercher votre commande. »

Au lieu de répondre, Régina s'attardait sur les mots de Ruby. Elles avaient _effectivement_ l'habitude de manger ensemble tous les vendredis. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire au souvenir de la réflexion d'Emma la deuxième semaine.

" _Ce n'est pas parce que nous nous voyons en dehors du travail que vous devez m'apporter le déjeuner toutes les semaines."_

" _J'essaye juste de recréer notre premier rendez-vous," avait déclaré Emma avec un clin d'œil._

Et elle l'avait fait. Pendant presque 5 semaines, Emma avait été pleine d'attentions, mettant en place des soirées spéciales, des petits mots, comme pour un couple. Bon sang, quand étaient-elles devenues un couple ? Cela avait été tellement naturel. Mais n'était-ce pas le cas de toutes ces histoires mielleuses, car être ensemble semblait évident ? Régina n'avait eu qu'à s'asseoir et apprécier la ballade.

Et elle avait apprécié. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne peur. Jusqu'à ce que ce soit son tour de prendre les rênes.

« Madame le maire ? » Dit Ruby lentement.

Régina secoua la tête et se ressaisit immédiatement, répondant comme si elle n'était pas partie dans ses pensées devant la serveuse. « Oui, Emma travaille encore. »

Ruby sourit en coin, « Vous lui en faites baver, hein ? »

Regina qui était en train de se lever, se stoppa. C'était une simple phrase, une blague faite à la légère. Pour Régina cependant, cela prenait tout son sens.

« Oui, » dit-elle doucement avec un soupçon de culpabilité.

Sans un au-revoir qui aurait été plus approprié en tant que personnage public, Régina prit les sacs et sortit du restaurant, la mâchoire crispée et le pas décidé.

* * *

Marie Margaret rentra avec entrain dans l'appartement ce vendredi soir et fut heureuse de voir sa colocataire de meilleure humeur. Elle avait quelque chose pour elle, et bien qu'elle l'eût obtenue de manière terrifiante, elle l'avait tout de même.

« Tu cuisines, » dit la brune un peu surprise.

« J'ai appris, » se défendit immédiatement Emma. « Je voulais être gentille et préparer le dîner puisque tu m'as apportée le déjeuner. »

Mary Margaret fit une pause dans son geste pour accrocher son manteau. « Le déjeuner ? »

« Ouais, » répondit Emma par-dessus son épaule depuis la cuisinière, « Tu m'as apportée un repas du Granny's pendant ma patrouille ? »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, » confirma rapidement l'institutrice. Elle n'avait pas quitté l'école de toute la journée, surtout pas son bureau au déjeuner. Elle se souvenait par contre d'avoir vu le sac blanc de Granny's plus tôt dans la journée et elle sourit encore plus.

Elle s'éclipsa en feignant d'aller se laver les mains avant le dîner, préparant la surprise pour Emma.

Emma mâchait bruyamment un gros morceau de poulet. « Pourquoi es-tu bizarre ? »

« Quoi ? Je ne suis pas bizarre, » démentit rapidement Mary Margaret, « je suis normale, comment ça je suis bizarre ? »

« Tu me regardes manger comme un faucon, » souligna Emma en montrant l'assiette vide de Mary Margaret qu'elle avait nettoyée dix minutes plus tôt. Cela avait été la chose la plus étrange, la plus fascinante qu'Emma n'avait jamais vue, cette petite femme engloutissant le poulet et les pommes de terre.

« Juste faim. C'était vraiment très bon. » La brune se frotta le ventre pour marquer ses dires.

Emma leva un sourcil en se retenant de rire. « Okay... »

Avant qu'Emma n'ait le temps de prendre une autre bouchée, Mary Margaret se leva et débarrassa leurs deux assiettes. « Tu devrais le garder pour demain midi. »

Emma se tourna sur son siège, la bouche ouverte avec confusion et sa fourchette encore à la main. « J'en ai fait beaucoup, et c'est samedi, demain. »

« On en a jamais assez. » répondit la brune tout en glissant le morceau de poulet à moitié mangé par Emma dans un Tupperware. Une fois tous les restes mis de côté, elle bailla et s'étira avec exagération. « Je suis crevée. Il se fait tard, nous devrions aller nous coucher. »

Emma se tourna vers l'horloge. « Il est à peine 20H, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

L'institutrice se contenta de lui sourire et se dirigea vers sa chambre, en fermant étroitement le rideau.

Emma fronça les sourcils tout en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Au son du rideau, la blonde regarda la tête de sa colocataire dépasser.

« Et je dois me lever tôt demain, donc pas de télévision ni de musique, tu devrais aller directement dans ta chambre. »

Emma parut dégoûtée. « S'il te plait, ne me dis pas que Whale… »

« Mon dieu , non ! » Cria immédiatement Mary Margaret en fermant son rideau d'un coup sec.

« Ok, » se dit Emma, confuse. Elle attrapa le Tupperware contenant le poulet qu'elle venait de manger et coinça sa fourchette dans sa bouche afin d'avoir sa main libre pour attraper une boisson.

Normalement, Emma n'aurait pas mangé dans sa chambre. Sa voiture n'était certes pas un modèle de propreté, mais la blonde détestait avoir des miettes dans son lit. Il semblait cependant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix ce soir. Elle gravit lentement les escaliers et utilisa son coude pour allumer la lumière.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, sa fourchette s'échappant et venant cliqueter sur le sol quand elle vit la grande barre de snickers sur son lit, reposant sur une petite note.

Elle posa rapidement son repas sur sa commode et se dirigea vers la barre chocolatée, s'emparant de la note pour l'examiner. Son souffle se coupa. Elle reconnaitrait cette écriture entre mille. Ses lèvres formèrent un large sourire et son cœur palpita lorsqu'elle lut deux petits mots, écrits avec élégance sur le papier.

 _Je suis désolée._

Ce n'était pas une explication sur le passé de Regina, mais c'était déjà quelque chose. Emma savait combien cela représentait.

Elle secoua la tête en repensant à sa colocataire, avant de placer le chocolat et la note dans la poche de sa veste qu'elle enfila. Elle descendit les marches, ses bottes claquant contre le métal et attrapa ses clés.

« Bonne chance ! » Mary Margaret sortit sa tête du rideau en affichant un sourire malicieux.

Emma lui rendit son sourire avant de partir.

* * *

Etonnant, pensa Emma alors qu'elle s'asseyait devant le porche de la maison du maire. Regina n'était pas chez elle. Sa voiture n'était pas garée dans l'allée et elle ne pouvait que supposer qu'Henry était avec elle.

L'attente avait cet effet étrange d'atténuer l'excitation tout en amplifiant les émotions. Pendant quinze minutes, Emma était un tourbillon d'émotions allant de « c'était une idée stupide « à « elle va arriver d'une minute à l'autre, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à une réponse. La Mercedes passa devant le manoir et tourna dans l'allée. Emma se leva, les mains profondément enfouies dans les poches de son jean.

Regina avança lentement vers la maison, la confiance qu'elle dégageait contrastant avec la moiteur de ses paumes.

« Salut. » Emma fut la première à parler, reculant pour faire de la place à la brune sous son porche.

« Bonsoir. » La voix de Regina était ferme mais son regard trahissait ses pensées.

« Où est Henry ? »

« Il veut aller à la pêche avec David demain matin. »

Elles restèrent silencieuses, Regina ne bougeant pas pour entrer et Emma ne bougeant pas pour partir.

Emma sortit le chocolat et la note, retrouvant enfin sa voix. « J'ai reçu ton message. »

« Tu ne l'as pas mangé ? » Ce fait sembla presque la rendre nerveuse.

Emma eu un petit rire, gênée dans son explication « J'aime - »

« Garder les choses spéciales, » Regina termina la phrase pour elle. Elle continua quand la blonde lui lança un regard. « J'écoute. »

Regina s'avança quand Emma ouvrit la bouche pour parler, interrompant son flot de pensées. Elles étaient assez proches pour se toucher mais aucune des deux n'esquissa le mouvement. « Je ne suis pas très douée pour les relations. »

« Je sais, » répondit Emma, la tête baissée et les yeux levés vers la brune.

La blonde pouvait sentir la difficulté que traversait la brune pour trouver ses mots. « J'étais dans un mariage sans amour, et pour ma relation secrète, eh bien, mon fiancé est mort dans les écuries. »

Emma tressaillit et se sentit comme une idiote « Je - »

« Tu ne le savais pas, » Regina posa une main sur son bras. Elle soutint le regard d'Emma, sa main serrant par inadvertance le bras de la blonde comme pour s'assurer de sa présence, et en dépit du langage corporel, elle avait cette voix froide de politicienne. « Je ne sais pas si je peux te raconter tout de mon passé avant d'avoir eu Henry, mais je vais essayer car ce ne serait pas si atroce de continuer. »

Emma eut un sourire en coin. Même en s'excusant Regina tournait les choses à son avantage. « Continuer quoi ? »

« Notre relation, » déclara Regina tout en comblant la distance entre elles, sachant pertinemment où Emma voulait en venir.

Emma se pencha plus près, maintenant sa tête à quelques millimètres de celle de Regina. « Nous sommes ensemble maintenant. »

« Oui, » murmura la brune en comblant la distance qui la séparait d'Emma pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent dans un baiser ardent. C'était un début, pensa Emma en gardant ses lèvres fermement contre celles de Régina. Un aveu de la brune était déjà une récompense en soi, et Emma avait la chance d'en obtenir deux.

Emma prit la main de Regina dans la sienne, et dit d'une voix grave tout en regardant intensément la femme pressée contre elle. « Un baiser pour chaque vérité ? »

« Qui utilise son corps maintenant ? » Plaisanta Regina.

* * *

« Ce n'est pas juste, » gémit Regina sentant les lèvres d'Emma au creux de son cou. Elles s'étaient débarrassées de la plupart de leurs vêtements excepté le chemisier de Regina qui restait accroché à un bras, et la culotte d'Emma.

La blonde, nichée entre les jambes conciliantes de la mairesse, décolla ses lèvres. Les yeux de Régina s'ouvrirent en une fraction de seconde, avant d'agripper Emma pour la presser à nouveau contre elle. « C'était une vérité. »

Emma sourit contre la peau marquée, utilisant sa langue pour apaiser la morsure qu'elle lui avait infligée plus tôt. Elle avait appris beaucoup de Regina durant la dernière demi-heure. La brune obtint un léchage minutieux derrière l'oreille en révélant qu'elle avait appelé Henry comme son père ; Emma suçota goulûment son mamelon durcit pendant plusieurs minutes quand la brune confia avoir reçu un enseignement à domicile. Emma proposa la plus importante révélation sur son fiancé, et fut aussi surprise que fière, lorsque Regina avoua qu'il travaillait en tant que garçon d'écurie. Elle descendit immédiatement le long du corps de Regina pour se délecter de son centre brûlant d'envie.

Avec chaque baiser, coup de langue, mordillement sur des zones malicieusement choisies, la blonde l'avait poussée à la limite plus de fois qu'elle ne pouvait le compter, sans pour autant la délivrer.

Le shérif continua son assaut sur la poitrine de Régina, utilisant sa main libre pour masser le côté délaissé, pendant que ses hanches roulaient instinctivement contre son entre-jambe, ne prenant même plus la peine de continuer à poser des questions. Elle était consciente que cela demandait beaucoup d'efforts à Regina mais avait confiance. Avec le temps, celle-ci se dévoilerait de plus en plus facilement.

Sa bouche chemina vers la poitrine délaissée pour lui donner la même satisfaction, pendant que ses doigts descendirent nonchalamment contre l'entrée de la brune, qui en eut le souffle coupé et frémit d'avance. Emma laissa sa main immobile, continuant à taquiner la mairesse tout en s'allongeant sur elle, lui léchant le cou de bas en haut avant de presser sa joue contre celle de la femme plus âgée dans un geste intime. La blonde se détendit un peu, embrassant la joue de Régina, et lui chuchotant sensuellement à l'oreille. « Merci de t'être ouverte. »

Des mains pressantes griffèrent le dos d'Emma de haut en bas pour maintenir leur étreinte, tandis que Regina répondit d'une voix rauque. « De plus d'une façon ? »

« De la meilleure des façons. » Emma l'embrassa sauvagement. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent en elle, faisant gémir de plaisir la brune qui planta de plaisir ses doigts dans le dos d'Emma.

Elle écarta les jambes et ancra ses pieds dans le matelas pour amener Emma encore plus profondément en elle. Elle accompagnait les va-et-vient des doigts agiles de la blonde, utilisant ses mains pour ramener la bouche d'Emma à la sienne lorsque la blonde voulut marquer un endroit de sa peau encore intact.

Regina devint ivre de plaisir dès le moment où les caresses de la langue d'Emma s'harmonisèrent avec les assauts de ses doigts. C'en fut presque trop quand Emma utilisa sa main libre dans un geste très tendre contrastant avec la bestialité du reste de ses membres pour dégager quelques mèches moites du visage de Regina et les placer derrière son oreille. Avec ce geste, Regina succomba à cet amour authentique qu'Emma lui procurait. Elle détacha sa bouche de celle de la blonde mais se saisit de son lobe d'oreille pour garder ses lèvres contre n'importe quelle partie d'Emma alors que de délicieux spasmes anéantissaient chaque fibre de son corps et emplissaient de béatitude et d'allégresse chaque synapse de son cerveau.

Emma retira ses doigts, laissant une trace de stigmates humides entre les cuisses de Régina, puis caressa la hanche de la brune afin de calmer ses frémissements délicieusement incontrôlables.

« Je crois que je t'aime. »

La blonde arrêta ses mouvements et leva la tête pour mieux regarder la femme placée sous elle. Malgré le désir qui se lisait toujours dans son regard suite à son orgasme, la vulnérabilité et l'hésitation était bien visibles.

« Vérité ? » Emma demanda doucement, ses yeux verts reflétant les mêmes émotions.

Regina déglutit difficilement et acquiesça, ses mains remontant à l'arrière du cou d'Emma, juste au cas où elle voudrait s'échapper.

Dans un mouvement rapide, Emma roula sur le côté pour s'allonger sur le dos, tirant le chemisier pour le retirer enfin entièrement, et pressa fermement sa cuisse contre la partie sensible de Regina, faisant gémir la brune qui ferma les yeux.

« Je crois que je t'aime aussi, » chuchota Emma en retour avec la même expression anxieuse.

Regina rouvrit subitement les yeux et chercha le regard de femme en dessous d'elle de la même manière qu'Emma l'avait fait quelques instants auparavant.

« Vérité ? » Régina demanda lentement.

Emma sourit en embrassant le coin des lèvres de la brune, tout semblant de panique étant parti. « Oh que oui. »

Regina se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher un sourire ravi, mais sans succès. Elle embrassa Emma, plaçant sa cuisse entre les jambes du shérif pour la presser contre sa culotte trempée, créant une friction contre le sexe de la jeune femme qui n'attendait que ça.

Elles gardèrent leur étreinte tandis que Regina les bascula sur le côté, leurs bouches ne quittant pas un instant lèvres, mâchoire, cou, alors qu'elles s'embrassaient éperdument en sachant à présent qu'elles seraient libres de faire ce qu'elles voulaient tous les jours, à n'importe quel moment, et que ce serait sincère et merveilleux.

Les deux femmes bougeaient leurs hanches avec frénésie, se frottant l'une et l'autre contre la cuisse nichée entre leurs jambes, provoquant de plus en plus d'humidité entre elles. Regina empoigna la jambe d'Emma pour l'entourer fermement autour de sa taille, ouvrant ainsi plus grand l'entrée de la blonde et compressant sa cuisse contre l'entre-jambe vêtu d'Emma.

Regina savait le clitoris de la blonde engorgé grâce aux petits coups déterminés et aux mouvements circulaires qu'Emma faisait avec ses hanches, alors elle accentua la pression, la serra plus contre elle, l'embrassa plus profondément, dans l'intention de lui rendre tout ce qu'Emma avait fait pour elle durant ces derniers mois.

Finalement, celle-ci céda, se dégageant de la bouche de Regina pour reprendre son souffle et pousser un fort gémissement alors que des étoiles et un feu d'artifice l'envahirent. Cela n'avait jamais été aussi bon entre elles. Cela n'avait jamais été aussi réel.

Ses hanches continuaient à bouger contre la cuisse de Regina, la brune la tenant fermement contre elle alors qu'Emma plantait ses mains dans le dos de Regina pour en faire de même. Regina déposa de petits baisers sur la bouche d'Emma, sa mâchoire, le long de son artère carotide puis de la ligne de son épaule en attendant que la respiration de la blonde se calme. Avec chaque baiser, la sincérité ainsi que leurs aveux confiés librement et spontanément, tout devenait de plus en plus clair pour Regina.

Emma releva la tête, et après un regard de braise, ramena ses lèvres sur celles de Regina, auxquelles elles appartenaient, mordillant délicatement les lèvres légèrement gonflées.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus de mots, réalisèrent-elles, car leurs baisers, torrides et avides, doux et passionnés, détenaient la vérité.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci aux personnes qui ont contribuées à traduire la suite de cette histoire : Virginie, Marine, Baboo et Anne, Sonia, encore un grand merci

On peut appeler ça du travail d'équipe

 **Chapitre 15**

Regina s'étira délicieusement, soulageant les muscles endoloris qui avaient reçus autant d'amour la veille. Elle resta sur son côté, étudiant le visage de la blonde encore endormie dans son lit, ses lèvres entrouvertes, et un léger ronflement provenant du fond de sa gorge.

La maire n'avait jamais laissé quelqu'un dormir chez elle, mais il y avait quelque chose chez Emma qui la poussait à vouloir la garder près d'elle. Elle senti sa peau chauffer en repensant aux événements de la nuit dernière.

Cela n'avait jamais été comme ça avant. A chaque confession, Regina avait exposé un secret de sa vie, une vie qu'elle avait juré de fuir, mais avec la présence d'Emma, et ses baisers rassurants, chacune de ses caresses, chacune de ses respirations, elle n'avait plus peur de se rapprocher et de s'attacher. Elle réalisa avec un mélange d'ivresse et d'anxiété, qu'elle avait aimé chaque seconde.

Elle remit délicatement une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière l'oreille, le même geste qui avait fait fondre son cœur la veille. Sa main glissa le long du corps soyeux d'Emma, ses ongles griffant légèrement sur le côté de son ventre. Elle fronça les sourcils, alors qu'elle senti une épaisseur de peau sous son doigt, et avec la seule lumière du soleil levant, Regina pouvait apercevoir de vieilles cicatrices qui ornaient le corps d'Emma.

Pourquoi ne les avait-elle jamais remarqués auparavant ?

Peut-être parce qu'elle ne s'en souciait pas. Après tous ces mois de disputes qui les avaient agacées et excitées, leur rendez-vous galants avaient étés intensément charnels et passionnels.

Elle se souvient combien leur première rencontre était sans intérêt. Il ne suffit que d'un regard, ou plutôt dans le cas d'Emma, que d'une flagrante séance de reluquage, à la table de conférence. Regina, excellant dans l'art de garder un air distingué, même dans les situations les plus difficiles, avait ignoré les regards de la blonde, tout en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle avait remarqué son jeu, avec un sourire caché sur son visage.

La journée s'était poursuit sous les battements de cils des deux femmes, et de leurs contacts stratégiquement placés, remplis de promesses et de désirs, jusqu'à ce point de tension qui grandissait entre la maire et le shérif, et qui les firent atterrir dans le lit de Regina, presque immédiatement après avoir mit Henry au lit.

C'était précipité, désespéré, une délicieuse délivrance.

Mais tout ça n'en était pas la raison. Regina n'avait tout simplement jamais pris le temps de regarder le corps de la sherif de près, de compter toutes ses tâches de rousseur ou cicatrices. Elle dessina légèrement celle qu'elle venait de trouver avec son doigt, en cherchant dans les souvenirs de la vie d'Emma quel accident avait pu causer une telle trace.

La blonde changea de position, et se tortilla pour chercher la chaleur de Regina, jetant un bras autour de sa taille.

«En passant par-dessus une clôture rouillée», bafouilla Emma d'une petite voix, ses yeux toujours fermés alors qu'elle remontait son visage à hauteur de la brune. Regina pris la main posée sur sa taille et en apporta quelques doigts à sa bouche. Emma ouvrit lentement les yeux, pensant que la brune allait embrasser le creux de sa main, mais elle fut surprise quand celle-ci les conduisit au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure et dessina les contours d'une profonde cicatrice gravée juste là.

«en tombant d'un arbre» fit Regina d'une voix distante. Emma savait que ce n'était pas là l'histoire dans son intégralité, mais ce fut suffisant pour que la blonde trace les contours de la marque avec son pouce.

Instinctivement, Emma embrassa Regina, en laissant leurs lèvres se toucher pendant un long moment.

Le son de la douche réveilla Emma une heure plus tard. Le couple s'était assoupi après leur premier réveil. Emma s'assit, ne prenant pas la peine de se couvrir, quand elle entendit un doux son, qui la fit sourire. Regina chantait vraiment sous la douche. Cela ne surprenait pas Emma qu'il eu fallut autant de temps pour réellement entendre sa voix. Une part d'elle-même avait failli ne presque pas la croire quand Regina avait avoué ce petit détail, plus tôt dans leur échange d'emails. La blonde avait envie de rentrer, elle cherchait le reste des vêtements méthodiquement enlevés la nuit passée, mais son plan fut stoppé quand elle entendit le bruit de la douche s'arrêter et la porte de la salle de bain s'entre-ouvrir lentement, laissant s'échapper une buée d'air chaud et un fort parfum de pommes.

Emma fit une pause en reboutonnant sa chemise pour regarder, bouche bée, la brune dont les cheveux noirs et brillants, ruisselants sur le coton du peignoir de bain, une hanche appuyée contre la porte d'entrée. «Vous avez remarqué quelque chose qui vous plaît Shérif?»

Emma eu un sourire en coin en comprenant le petit jeu de Regina. Elle savait que le moyen le plus rapide pour la désarmer dans son jeu de rapport de force, était de lui faire baisser sa garde. Ainsi Emma décida de simplement s'asseoir sur le lit, plisser son jeans et regarder la maire de façon décontractée.

«J'aime ta voix». Regina leva un sourcil, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, mais s'en remis rapidement et commença à marcher d'un pas nonchalant devant Emma, se fraya un chemin entre les jambes de la blonde, lui releva le menton tout en déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

«Vraiment?»

Emma abordait un large sourire, ses mains trouvaient naturellement leur chemin autour de la taille de Regina.

«Non, je voulais juste un baiser. T'es du genre coincée ? »

La brune leva les yeux au plafond et donna une tape sur l'épaule d'Emma avant de retourner vers son placard.

«Mais je ...heu..» bafouilla Emma en se levant, cachant ses mains dans les poches, ce qui démontrait un certain signe de nervosité du shérif.

Regina se retourna vers la blonde et fit une pause.

«Oui ?»

Sans le voile de l'obscurité ou des émotions refoulées entre elles deux, Emma n'était pas sûre si ce qui avait été dit la nuit passée était toujours aussi vrai au plein jour. Elle fut tentée d'en parler, mais elle ne voulait pas effrayer Regina si jamais elle se trompait.

Emma toussa dans son poing avant d'enfoncer ses orteils dans le tapis, ses yeux regardant ailleurs et bredouilla «j't'aime»

Regina la dévisagea brièvement avant de laisser tomber la robe qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, et se dirigea vers Emma, puis saisit son menton et l'embrassa de toutes ses forces, sa langue se frayant un chemin familier dans la bouche d'Emma.

«Moi aussi» murmura Regina avant d'attraper à nouveau les lèvres d'Emma.

«Quelqu'un a la tête qui tourne» fit Ruby en déposant un chocolat chaud devant le shérif. «Laisse-moi deviner. Tu as été une petite veinarde»

Emma leva les yeux vers son amie, mais elle ne pouvait réprimer ce sourire bête et automatique collé sur son visage.

«Je pense que maintenant serait un bon moment pour me dire merci»

La blonde reposa son verre et prononça distinctement, malgré le ton piquant dans sa voix qui était palpable «merci, Ruby, d'avoir arrangé un faux profil pour draguer avec ma personnalité sous les traits d'un homme, ce qui m'a valu les foudres de ma petite-amie. » Elle ne put retenir le tic de sa lèvre.

«Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'aller parler à Regina. Ça c'était ton idée suicidaire à toi» fit remarquer la serveuse.

«Tu peux me remercier en me donnant un pourboire»

Emma rit «même pas en rêve»

«Ok» fit Ruby d'un haussement d'épaules. «Alors à place un service »

« Quel genre de service ? »

«Ne te marie pas dans six mois » dit la brune très sérieuse.

Emma recracha la gorgée qu'elle venait tout juste d'avaler, mais la serveuse resta stoïque et empoigna son chiffon à vaisselle et commença à nettoyer le bazar qu'avait mis le shérif sur la table.

« quoi,» dit simplement Ruby en souriant « tu me remercieras un jour »

« Tu dis toujours ça »

« Est-ce que je me suis déjà trompée ? »

« Henry,» Emma leva les yeux de son bureau, pour voir le garçon vêtu, de son uniforme scolaire, entrer dans son bureau.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il remuait juste la tête, le visage tourné vers le sol, depuis la chaise face à son bureau.

« Je suis censé détourner ton attention pendant quelques heures avant que tu ne rentres, c'est une surprise. »

Emma releva le visage de curiosité. « Quel genre de surprise ? »

Henry se contenta de hausser les épaules et sortit son téléphone de sa poche, en se mettant immédiatement à jouer à un de ses jeux.

« Qu'est-il devenu de mon partenaire qui me donnait des info? » questionna le shérif à son fils avec un petit coup à sa joue.

« Maman est mystérieuse »

Emma ne savait rien.

Les derniers jours, depuis le début officiel de leur relation, avaient mené le couple vers un tout nouveau niveau d'intimité. Elle avait soupé et dormi là-bas tous les soirs ces cinq derniers jours, et ne passait par son appartement que pour récupérer quelques vêtements.

Malgré son besoin d'espace, Emma avait remarqué que Regina avait fait beaucoup de progrès. Durant ces derniers jours, la famille s'était retrouvée dans une routine avec Emma aidant Regina à préparer le dîner la plupart des soirs, et s'était installée dans leur lit, avec Regina qui jouait de ses mains sur son genoux, et Emma qui attendait, sa paume rassurante, pressée contre le dos de Regina, alors que cette dernière se confiait de plus en plus sur son passé. La relation avec sa mère qui était tendue, son père qui avait tout abandonné pour elle, le nom de son amant Daniel.

La plupart du temps, Emma pouvait physiquement ressentir le conflit derrière les yeux noisette de Regina, mais dès que leurs lèvres se rencontraient, la peur disparaissait.

C'était beaucoup lui demander, elle le savait, mais le simple fait que la brune s'était ouvert à elle, faisait s'envoler son cœur.

Henry était complètement plongé dans son jeu et elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire (peu désireuse de faire de la paperasse), Emma ouvrit son ordinateur et consulta ses emails. Si elle pouvait se relâcher, elle pouvait tout aussi bien s'ennuyer.

• **'soir, Madame Regal, j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez une surprise pour moi**

• **C'est un nom que je n'ai plus entendu depuis longtemps. Est-ce que tu as gardé KnightInhustyArmour ou est-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose de plus convenable ?**

• **Je l'ai gardé. Encore une fois, je te demande : une surprise ?**

• **C'est une veinarde. Il y a une raison pour laquelle je n'ai rien à Henry, alors pourquoi je te le dirais à toi ?**

• **Parce que tu m'aimes.**

• **Pas tant que ça.**

• **Tu me blesses.**

• **Je suis sûre que la veinarde saura te rafistoler.**

• **Et si j'en avais envie ?**

• **Alors tu devras attendre jusqu'à toute à l'heure, maintenant en es-tu capable ? On se voit à 19h. Ne donne plus de bonbons à Henry comme la dernière fois où tu me l'as ramené à la maison.**

• **C'est pas vrai !**

• **Il me l'a dit.**

• **Il a menti**

• **On a un traître dans la famille ?**

• **Ha ha. C'était genre il y a trois mois. Lâche-moi avec ça.**

• **A 19h.**

Emma fronça les yeux devant son email et lança un regard furieux à son fils.

« Fini les bonbons pour toi. »

Henry leva les yeux de son jeu et la regarda étonné. «Pourquoi ? » d'un ton plaintif.

« Parce qu'à cause de toi je me suis attirée des problèmes avec ta mère ».

Emma et Henry arrivèrent rapidement à la demeure à dix-neuf heures, pour sentir la bonne odeur de burgers et de pommes-frites flotter dans les airs. La bouche d'Emma s'ouvrit en voyant Regina sortir de la cuisine, retirer son tablier et déposer un baiser sur la tête d'Henry. « File te laver » dit-elle en pointant du regard la salle de bain, avec un sourire fière et menaçant à Emma.

« Tu as préparé mon repas préféré» lui adressa-t-elle en chemin vers la cuisine. « Je te l'ai dit, je sais écouter » dit Regina en tendant une main qu'Emma saisit immédiatement, leur doigts s'entrelaçant naturellement.

« C'est ça ma surprise ? » demanda la blonde à présent ravie, alors qu'elles entraient dans la cuisine, elle mit furtivement une frite dans sa bouche.

Regina fit la moue devant l'action mais la stoppa, alors qu'elle déversait le reste des frites dans un bol.

« Pas vraiment ».

« Il y a plus encore ? »

« Je te montrerai ça plus tard quand Henry sera au lit » dit Regina doucement en attrapant la grande assiette de burgers et le saladier de frites, puis se rendit vers la salle à manger.

Emma la suivi avec un air de curiosité et suspicion. « Pour ça, je ne peux pas attendre »

Emma était impressionnée que Regina ait préparé son repas préféré. Elle savait la brune très soucieuse pour tout ce qui est de la santé et veillait à ce que son fils en fasse de même, mais c'était une chouette surprise de rentrer à la maison pour voir sa petite-amie faire quelque chose en dehors de l'ordinaire spécialement pour elle.

Après qu'Henry eu finit ses devoirs et fut envoyé au lit, Emma se blottit derrière Regina, enveloppa ses bras autour de sa taille et déposa un baiser derrière son oreille, ravie du frisson qu'elle reçut en retour.

« Henry est endormi » Regina se tourna dans ses bras, de ses yeux souriants avant de glisser ses mains sur le torse d'Emma, et prendre les mains de la blonde dans les siennes. « Viens ».

Les nombreux scenarios qu'avaient imaginé Emma, ne la préparèrent pas quand Regina les attiraient toutes les deux vers le salon en passant devant les escaliers.

« Ici ? » demanda Emma avec de grands yeux qui regardaient le canapé puis la porte de la chambre d'Henry en haut des escaliers.

Regina jeta un regard confus à la blonde, et pointa simplement la télécommande vers la télévision. L'écran prit vie avec le film Kill Bill 2 sur les menus du large poste.

Emma prit un fou rire. « Hors de question, tu détestes Tarantino »

La brune se contenta de hausser les épaules et de s'asseoir sur le canapé, en croisant les jambes « Tu viens ? ».

Emma fit un large sourire et s'assit aux cotés de la maire, n'hésitant pas à enrouler un bras autour de ses épaules et la tirer contre elle.

Emma poussa un soupir, allongée sur le canapé, tout en zappant sans but sur les chaînes de la télévision.

Mary Margaret assise à la table de la salle à manger, corrigeait en silence des copies. La blonde tripotait avec ennui son pouce, et prêtait à peine attention à la sitcom qui passait à l'écran.

Prise de remords, Emma était retournée à son appartement, dans l'intention de tenir compagnie à sa colocataire, mais toutes ses pensées revenaient vers Regina et qu'elle pourrait tout aussi bien s'ennuyer chez Regina.

La surprise que Regina lui avait faite l'autre nuit, la fit sourire.

Quand Regina avait quelque chose en horreur, soit elle l'évitait comme la peste soit elle le détruisait sans merci, Emma étant la seule exception à la règle jusqu'à présent, aussi le fait de rester deux heures assise devant des images de combats et de symboles, venant de Regina, cela voulait vraiment dire qu'Emma était spéciale à ses yeux.

Elle avait tellement pris l'habitude de rester au manoir de Regina, qu'elle avait presque l'impression de vivre là-bas, ce qui ne semblait pas une idée si terrible, pour être honnête avec elle-même.

Elle habitait littéralement déjà là-bas, et avec Regina qui lui faisait chaque jour un peu plus d'espace, cela pourrait très bien arriver.

Fort heureusement, la sonnerie de son téléphone portable retentit, et sortit la blonde de son ennui mortel.

 ** _\- Où_** es-tu ?

 ** _\- Chez moi._**

 ** _\- Pourquoi ?_**

 ** _\- Parce c'est là où je vis. Je te manque ?_**

 ** _\- Non, c'était une soudaine envie de changer de la routine, rien de plus. Henry a tout préparé pour qu'on mange ensemble._**

 ** _\- Je te manque._**

 ** _\- ça et ton univers enfantin persistant qui va avec._**

 ** _\- Je t'ai eu. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange à midi ?_**

 ** _\- Tu n'es pas déjà là ?_**

 ** _\- Tu as ouvert la porte pour vérifier ? … J'y crois pas, tu l'as vraiment fait. J'arrive dans un instant._**

 ** _\- Non, tu es désinvitée._**

 ** _\- Oh allez, je me ferai pardonner ;)_**

 ** _\- Ça devient intéressant, quel est votre plan shérif ?_**

 **Emma arborait un large sourire et se fit un bond du le canapé. Elle fit un sprint vers sa chambre et claqua la porte, en se jetant sur le lit.**

 ** _\- je ne veux pas te jouer un tour mais peut être as-tu ouvert la mauvaise porte._**

 ** _\- Hum... tu n'es pas dans la cave._**

 ** _\- non !_**

 ** _\- et si j'allais vérifier dans ma chambre ?_**

 ** _\- Tu n'aurais pas plus de chance de m'y trouver._**

 ** _\- Et si je descends les escaliers, en claquant de mes talons hauts le parquet pour indiquer mon arrivée à mon bureau._**

 ** _\- là, oui tu m'y trouverais, assise sur ton bureau, en t'attendant impatiemment, à te dévorer des yeux de haut en bas. Je te fais signe de la tête d'entrer, et tu t'exécutes. La porte claque et se referme complètement. Vous avez un regard de prédatrice Mlle Mills._**

 ** _\- Ma proie se tient droit devant moi, à attendre qu'on lui saute dessus. Je m'approche lentement de toi tout en maintenant ton regard figé sur le mien. Ce n'est pas très difficile à faire._**

 ** _\- Je souris en coin et te tire vers moi, mes jambes s'enroulent autour de ta taille, et je n'attends pas plus longtemps pour attraper tes lèvres entre mes dents. Ma main se promène vers tes fesses que je presse légèrement._**

 ** _\- Je gémis en me pressant fermement contre ton corps avant d'embrasser du cou jusqu'à ton oreille. Ma main trouve les boutons de ton jeans, les déboutonne, et se glisse vers ton entre-jambes._**

 ** _\- On est impatiente ?_**

 ** _\- Tu es partie depuis dix-huit longues heures._**

 ** _\- On compte les heures maintenant ?_**

 ** _\- Je pourrais tout simplement arrêter._**

 ** _\- J'attrape tes poignets en te serrant plus fort contre moi._**

 ** _\- Bonne fille. Je plaque mes lèvres sur tes seins vêtus, et j'ai l'agréable surprise de constater que tu ne portes pas de soutien-gorge. A travers la finesse du tissu je devine à quel point tu es prête. Cela faisait longtemps que tu m'attendais ?_**

 ** _\- Trop longtemps._**

 ** _\- Attend encore un petit peu plus ;)_**

 ** _\- Quoi ? Regina !_**

Emma jeta le téléphone sur le lit et prit trois grandes inspirations, en serrant ses jambes pour soulager la douleur qui se faisait plus grande là. Elle aurait pu prendre une douche mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de manquer quoi que ce soit quand Regina reviendrait.

Aussi Emma, gémit, et se retourna sur le dos en attendant.

Une demi-heure s'était écoulée et toujours aucuns signes de Regina. Emma grimaça, elle devenait de plus en plus agacée, et légèrement insatisfaite quand elle décrocha le téléphone.

 ** _\- Où étais-tu passée ?_**

 ** _\- sous la douche_**

 ** _\- sous la douche maintenant ? Elle est fermée à clefs ?_**

 ** _\- Peut-être_**

 ** _\- Et si je me faufilais la dedans, avec l'eau chaude et la buée sur les miroirs et sur les parois de la douche, je peux juste distinguer ta silhouette._**

 ** _\- de quoi tu parles ?_**

 ** _\- de quoi tu parles ?_**

 ** _-c'est Henry. Maman est sous la douche._**

Les yeux d'Emma s'ouvrirent en grand, sa bouche ouverte, sous le choc et la honte, et aussi un peu de dégout.

 ** _\- Oh seigneur, petit, efface ces messages tout de suite._**

 ** _\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas là, tu as loupé le repas._**

 ** _\- Henry, efface !_**

Après cinq minutes sans réponse, la respiration d'Emma revenait au calme, pensant qu'elle était tirée d'affaire. C'était jusqu'à ce que son téléphone bippe.

 ** _\- C'est toi qui as envoyé ces messages à Henry ?!_**

Prochain chapitre très bientôt ...


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voici le chapitre 16, merci pour vos messages ça fait toujours plaisir

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

« Oh allez, ce n'était pas si terrible » Concéda Emma à Regina, alors qu'elles préparaient le souper.

La brunette s'arrêta net de laver les légumes pour regarder en face la shérif « tu as sexté ton fils. »

Emma grimaça de dégoût et retourna à ses côtes de porc qui étaient en train de frire « Tu peux arrêter de le formuler de cette manière?

« Oh je suis désolé ma chère » lança Regina d'un air malicieux tout en continuant à laver. « Je croyais que c'était pas si terrible »

Emma eu un frisson rien qu'à l'image et secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. « Que faisais-tu dans la douche d'ailleurs ? On était en plein milieu de quelque chose»

« Il fallait que je prenne une douche froide » répondit simplement la brunette.

« Ah vraiment ? » sourit Emma « Tu aurais pu tout simplement m'inviter ? »

 _«_ Loin de moi l'envie de te voler un moment si précieux avec Mlle Blanchard » Regina s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel, en évoquant le nom de la maîtresse d'école, et commença à faire frire les oignions.

« Je suis sûre que Mary Margaret s'est habituée à mon absence à présent » répondit la jeune blonde en changeant de place pour battre la purée de pomme-de-terre.

« L'est-elle vraiment ? » Malgré son ton neutre, Emma sentit l'intrigue derrière la question de Regina.

« Ouais, quand elle fait la lessive, elle remet mes vêtements dans la corbeille à linge »

« Et que se passera-t-il quand elle mettra une annonce pour une nouvelle co-locataire ? » La maire sourit en mettant la table.

« Je vivrai probablement dans ma voiture » répondit la jeune blonde avec élégance. « T'as déjà eu des rapports à l'arrière d'une coccinelle ? »

Regina se retourna et lança un regard noir à Emma qui se pencha contre le plan de travail en étouffant un rire. Elle attrapa les plats fraîchement préparés, tout en suivant du regard la shérif avant de se diriger vers la salle à manger.

« Oh allez, je plaisantais » répondit Emma après avoir attrapé les verres. « En quelques sortes »

« A propos de quoi ? » Henry entra dans la salle à manger, et s'assit en bout de table.

« Il semble que Mlle Swan va être SDF » dit Regina en regardant Emma avec insistance, qui se contenta de sourire et de s'asseoir à côté de son fils. Regina se pencha par-dessus Henry et Emma, en leur servant à tous les deux le repas, avant de prendre place en face de la blonde.

« Pourquoi ?» Henry paru choqué. « Est-ce que tu es rentrée dans la salle de bain alors que Mlle Blanchard était sous la douche ? »

Emma s'étrangla avec son eau, en évitant simultanément le regard inquiet de son fils et le regard noir de sa petite amie.

« Tu peux vivre ici ! » Henry observa ses deux mères devant sa brillante idée.

Cette pensée resta suspendue dans les airs au-dessus de la famille, sans qu'aucune des deux femmes ne confirme ni ne contredise si c'était une bonne idée ou pas, bien que le point de leur relation s'y prêtait beaucoup.

« Comment ça va à l'école ? » Rapidement Regina détourna l'attention du garçon qui déclencha le récit détaillé de son nouveau projet d'écriture.

* * *

Comme pour se prouver quelque chose, Emma se retrouva à passer plus de nuits dans son propre lit, chez elle, plutôt que dans la maison de Regina. Pourquoi elle pensait que c'était une bonne idée, elle n'aurait pas pu le savoir, mais après les premières nuits loin de la chaleur de la brunette, Emma était prête à y mettre un terme et ramener ses deux cartons d'affaires, et demander d'emménager.

Mais elle ne voulait pas pousser Regina vers quelque chose pour lequel elle n'était pas prête. Elles étaient ensemble depuis quelques temps maintenant, et même plus longtemps si on prend en compte les échanges d'emails, et Emma les comptait ça c'est sûr, mais elle ne voulait pas que la brune fasse un pas en arrière et se remette à monter des murs autour d'elle. Peut-être, si elle amenait ses affaires petit à petit, Regina le remarquerait. Rien que cette pensée la fit frémir et elle se réjouit quand son téléphone se mit à vibrer.

Regina s'ennuyait. Elle avait décidé de prendre un bain après le petit déjeuner une fois la leçon d'Henry terminée, mais la maison restait bien trop calme à son goût. Un samedi, à cette-ci, Emma devait déjà être réveillée.

Regina ne savait pas pourquoi elle n' accepté pas si facilement la suggestion d'Emma de passer plus de temps chez elle, elle ne voulait pas donner de fausses joies à Henry bien sûr, mais elle s'était habituée à se réveiller aux côtés de la jeune blonde, et à la manière dont elle s'y prenait pour les maintenir au lit un peu plus longtemps le matin, ou pour mettre le lit sans dessus dessous le soir, et pour se blottir l'une contre l'autre, au moment de s'endormir.

Accepter n'était probablement pas la meilleure idée qu'elle ait eu, mais elle s'apprêtait à demander une forme d'engagement à Emma en lui demandant d'emménager trop tôt... Peut-être y avait-il un moyen d'éviter que Mary Margaret pousse Emma à se chercher un autre endroit pour vivre, notamment dans sa maison.

La combinaison des odeurs des bulles et des bougies à la vanille ne suffit pas à calmer les tensions de Regina, bien trop consciente que sa maison était vide. En essuyant le savon de sa main, elle se pencha hors de la baignoire pour récupérer son téléphone, et composa le numéro d'Emma et se réinstalla au fond de la baignoire. Si Emma préférait vivre avec l'institutrice, elle lui fera savoir qu'elle lui manque.

« Bonjour Shérif » fit Regina d'une voix rauque « tu es debout tôt pour une fois »

Emma gloussa à travers le téléphone. « Ouais, j'avais oublié que Mary Margaret aime se lever tôt pour faire ses randonnées le week-end »

« Ah je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu passes autant de temps chez moi » répondit Regina avec humour, en levant une jambe longue et bronzée pour y frotter l'éponge.

« J'aurais grand besoin de ma belle au bois dormant » fit Emma « tu es dans ton bain ? »

« En effet » répondit Regina d'une voix sensuelle.

Elle entendit le grincement du lit d'Emma quand elle reprit « vraiment ? »

Il était impossible de ne pas sentir l'intérêt qu'elle venait de susciter dans la voix d'Emma.

« Hummmm » Elle croisa les chevilles au-dessus d'elle et leva sa jambe elle sourit quand elle entendit des pas à travers le téléphone.

« Tu y fais quoi? »

« Que fais-tu, toi, en temps normal, dans ton bain? » La sensualité de sa voix dépassait sa condescendance envers la jeune blonde face la question ridicule.

« J'ai bien quelques idées en tête » fit Emma qui n'en loupait jamais une.

Regina sourit à nouveau, et s'installa plus confortablement dans la baignoire « ah vraiment ? »

« N'a-t-on pas retenu notre leçon concernant le sexe au téléphone » lança la jeune femme d'un air malicieux.

« Je n'en ai jamais eu besoin d'aucune »

« Oh allez, tu n'as jamais été surprise dans une situation compromettante ? »

Regina lança un regard oblique au son d'un moteur, à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Qu'es-tu en train de faire ? » Elle se rassit, comprenant qu'Emma ne rentrait pas dans son jeu.

« N'évites pas la question. Donc... une situation compromettante... ? »

Regina bafouilla brièvement avant d'avouer d'une voix faible « quelqu'un en qui j'avais confiance nous a surpris Daniel et moi dans l'étable »

« Oh » répondit Emma d'une même voix faible. « Rappelle-moi de t'embrasser quand je te verrai »

« Et quand est-ce que ce sera? »

« Quand tu auras envie que ça soit »

« Et bien, on est train de gaspiller des bulles » fit Regina d'une voix lancinante.

« Est-ce une invitation madame le maire ? » demanda Emma, d'une voix aussi suggestive que la précédente déclaration.

« C'est absolument tout ce que tu as envie que ce soit » ronronna Regina « bien que j'ai une préférence pour une possibilité en particulier »

« Je n'arrive pas à deviner qu'elle pourrait être cette possibilité »

« Peut-être ai-je sous-estimé ton sens de l'imagination » répondit avec élégance Regina.

« Peut-être, mais je vais quand même demander un indice ». Le claquement de la porte de sa coccinelle se fit entendre suivi de celui d'une autre porte qu'on ouvre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? » Elle pouvait entendre les pas lourds d'Emma en chemin.

Regina leva les yeux et poussa un petit cri quand vit la porte de sa salle de bain s'ouvrir, et Emma qui se tenait à l'entrée avec un sourire, trop sûr d'elle, et son téléphone collé à l'oreille. « Je passe du temps avec ma petite-amie »

Regina eu un large sourire, son cœur battait encore très vite, du sursaut qu'elle avait eu, avant de mettre fin à l'appel et reposer son téléphone sur le meuble. Elle était parvenue seulement à mi-chemin qu'Emma l'avait déjà enveloppée, de ses bras autour de son corps mouillé et de sa taille pleine de mousse.

Regina poussa un gémissement sous son baiser, ses bras naturellement serrés autour du cou d'Emma, son torse mouillé contre celui d'Emma. Le tee shirt du shérif commença à être humide de par leur proximité, mais aucune des deux ne semblaient y prêter attention. Elle haletait contre la bouche de la jeune femme, quand elle sentit les mains d'Emma quitter ses hanches, saisir le bas de ses fesses, et la soulever de la baignoire.

Elle s'agrippa à la jeune blonde, et maintenait le visage d'Emma entre ses mains, leur langue se battaient en duel avec joie, avant qu'Emma ne se rende, autorisant la brunette à prendre le contrôle des choses.

Pour autant, Emma, pressait le dos de Regina contre la paume de ses mains, quand elles sortirent de la salle de bain, ne prenant même pas la peine, de sécher Regina, pressant leur corps l'une contre l'autre, peu importe si cela mouillait ses vêtements.

Elle reposa Regina sur le lit, s'allongea au-dessus d'elle, entrelaçant ses doigts entre les siens, maintenant sa main par-dessus sa tête pendant qu'elle mordillait sa peau près de son pouls « Humm, Vanille... »

Regina étouffa un léger gloussement, poussant le visage d'Emma avec sa mâchoire, puis saisit les lèvres de la jeune blonde quand celle-ci releva la tête. Elle offrit sa bouche grande ouverte, et recula. « Humm... chocolat »

« Les opposés s'attirent » sourit bêtement Emma, ses yeux riaient aux éclats et elle se redressa sur ses genoux pour enlever sa veste et son tee shirt humide.

Regina se redressa, parcourant un chemin avec sa langue sur le ventre lisse d'Emma, souriant du plaisir qu'apportait le contact de sa langue sur la peau et gémit d'avance.

De longs doigts tressaient ses cheveux alors que le feu se déclenchait en elle. Elle prit cela comme une forme d'encouragement, Regina poursuivit son chemin jusqu'aux abords du jean d'Emma, tâtonnant vers la ceinture, dans un élan rempli de désir.

« Vous me résistez Shérif ? »

Emma descendit son regard vers Regina et abaissa son visage a un centimètre du sien, leurs cœurs battaient si fort dans leur poitrine, alors que la chaleur de leur respiration s'entremêlaient dans le faible espace qui les séparait l'une de l'autre. Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis un second « Tu peux m'avoir quand tu veux.

Regina la regardait fixement émerveillée, et incrédule. Pas qu'Emma aie dit cela sans le penser vraiment, non. Mais elle n'arrivait presque pas à croire qu'Emma puisse être à ce point engagée, à quel point elle se donnait complètement à elle, vulnérable en lui disant cela.

Elle lui exprima sa gratitude à sa façon, elle savait comment, et embrassa Emma de toutes ses forces, la saisissant par la nuque d'une main, pendant que l'autre défaisait la ceinture et les boutons du jean de sa partenaire.

La jeune blonde l'aida à retirer son jean, puis ses sous-vêtements, et pendant tout ce temps, leurs lèvres restèrent collées l'une à l'autre.

Elle s'assit sur le lit, glissant Regina sur ses genoux, pendant que la brunette impatiente, se pencha en avant, la chaleur émanant du centre de leurs corps en était presque insoutenable.

« Tu as trop de vêtements sur toi » Regina suffoquait contre la bouche d'Emma alors que ses doigts couraient vers le dos d'Emma pour déboutonner son soutien-gorge.

Emma profita de cette opportunité pour saisir un des tétons durcis de Regina dans sa bouche, elle émit un petit gloussement de voir cet effet-là, « il n'y avait seulement qu'un soutien-gorge »

« C'était déjà trop » gémit Regina sous le touché d'Emma, cambrant son dos, pressant la bouche de la jeune blonde contre son sein.

Sa peau était en feu. Chaque endroit qu'Emma touchait, chaque zone que ses lèvres rencontraient, chaque fois où elle rapprochait Regina un peu plus près, jusqu'à ce que son sexe frotte le ventre d'Emma, cela devint l'endroit où elle préférait le plus être touchée.

Elle se balança contre le ventre d'Emma un peu plus longtemps avant d'accepter la distance en se reculant un peu et glissa sa main entre leurs corps, ses doigts se frayant un chemin dans l'intérieur humide et chaud d'Emma.

La jeune blonde frémit sous cette soudaine intrusion, murmurant le nom de Regina, referma l'espace entre leurs corps, et copia le geste de la brunette, trouvant ainsi le clitoris de Regina et en le frottant avec la partie charnue de sa paume.

Leurs respirations se synchronisèrent, leurs mouvements s'accélérèrent, et avec chaque va-et-vient, les frottements et les rapides halètements, l'excitation grimpait plus haut pour enfin retomber dans ce délicieux précipice, en essayant de retenir l'orgasme de l'autre le plus longtemps possible, en maintenant un contact continu, Emma mordant l'épaule de Regina, pendant que la brunette suçait violemment la base du cou de la jeune blonde.

Quand leurs respirations redevinrent régulières, Emma, releva le visage et donna un baiser là où elle l'avait mordu plus tôt, et resta étonnée que la peau n'aie pas cédée. Elle déplaça sa main pour recoiffer les cheveux mouillés et en sueur de Regina qui s'étaient collés sur la joue de Regina, glissant la mèche derrière son oreille.

Elle esquissa un large sourire quand la brunette s'éclaircit la gorge pour essayer de cacher le fait qu'elle rougissait. « Tu as oublié de m'embrasser »

Emma sourit, et rencontra la bouche de Regina à mi-chemin, elle stoppa le baiser, tout en laissant leurs lèvres se toucher « Comment ai-je pu oublier cela ? »

« Tu as dû être préoccupée par autre chose » murmura la brunette, qui jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux blonds entre ses doigts, avant de s'emparer à nouveau des lèvres d'Emma.

Regina utilisa une serviette pour éponger tout le désordre qu'elle et Emma avaient fait quand la jeune blonde l'avait sortie de la baignoire quelques heures auparavant.

Bien que la serviette soit trempée, Regina n'arrivait pas à être en colère, vu comment les événements s'étaient déroulés. Elle retroussa la manche de sa veste, pour plonger sa main dans la baignoire restée remplie et retirer le bouchon, laissant l'eau s'évacuer, et attrapa la serviette pour la mettre dans le panier à linge.

« Est-ce que tu as vu mon téléphone? » demanda Emma en entrant, à présent complètement rhabillée à l'exception de sa veste. Elle déplaça les crèmes et masques de visage du meuble, et contrôla à nouveau derrière Regina.

« Où est-ce que tu aurais pu le laisser ? »

« Ici » grogna Emma qui avait la sensation d'avoir perdu un membre de son corps. Elle retourna près de l'entrée pour se mettre en face de Regina « j'avais mon téléphone, quand tu étais encore dans la baignoire, je me suis dirigée vers toi et... »

Emma marcha en direction de la baignoire et trouva son téléphone au fond de de la baignoire en porcelaine. Regina la rejoint et du admettre qu'elle haletait à son tour. La jeune blonde se saisit de l'appareil mouillé qui s'égouttait, appuya sur le bouton en espérant qui s'allumerait.

Ce ne fut pas le cas. « Merde ! »

Regina lui prit le téléphone, et l'examina comme si elle pouvait le réparer comme par magie. Elle le tendit vers Emma « Je dirais qu'il a eu une fin heureuse »

Elle eut une sourire narquois et sortit de la salle de bain avec un balancement des hanches.

* * *

 ** _LaFilleAuxYeuxBruns01 : combien de temps encore avant de recevoir le nouveau ?_**

 ** _Chevalier84 : Ca peut prendre entre deux à six semaines. Ils veulent même ne pas m'en prêter un de secours._**

 ** _LaFilleAuxYeuxBruns01 : Pourquoi cela? Tu es le shérif, tu as besoin d'être joignable à tout moment._**

 ** _Chevalier84 : Parce qu'on vit à Storybrooke, dans le Maine. J'ai fait rediriger les appels chez moi, de plus j'ai toujours les emails._**

 ** _LaFilleAuxYeuxBruns01 : Bien sûr, les habitants de Storybrooke vont t'envoyer un email en cas d'urgences (911). Quelle grande idée._**

 ** _Chevalier 84 : Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es tellement excitante._**

 ** _LaFilleAuxYeuxBruns01 : c'est de ta faute si les choses te glissent des mains._**

 ** _Chevalier84 : je tenais fermement en main une toute chose bien plus précieuse._**

 ** _LaFilleAuxYeuxBruns01 : la flatterie te mènera loin._**

 ** _Chevalier84 : Comment ça va de ton côté ?_**

 ** _LaFilleAuxYeuxBruns01 : ça va bien. Diner à 18h ce soir, Peux-tu prendre du fromage en chemin ?_**

 ** _Chevalier84 : Ouais, il nous faut du pain également._**

 ** _LaFilleAuxYeuxBruns01 : On en a au blé complet._**

 ** _Chevalier84 : J'aime pas le blé complet._**

 ** _LaFilleAuxYeuxBruns01 : Donc tu vas acheter une miche de pain, juste pour toi ?_**

 ** _Chevalier84 : c'est l'idée, oui._**

 ** _LaFilleAuxYeuxBruns01 : très bien. Reprend le travail, Emma._**

 ** _Chevalier84 : J'attends ton baiser virtuel._**

 ** _LaFilleAuxYeuxBruns01 : Je t'aime._**

 ** _Chevalier84 : A vos ordres._**

 ** _LaFilleAuxYeuxBruns01 : ne soit pas en retard._**

 ** _LaFilleAuxYeuxBruns01 : s'est déconnectée_**

Regina leva les yeux quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et les petits pas léger d'Henry traverser le vestibule.

« Eh 'man » dit-il en déposant sur la table un sachet en papier rempli de commission.

Elle passa sa main affectueusement dans ses cheveux pour l'accueillir en fouillant dans les sacs « Où est Emma ? »

« Elle m'a demandé de te prévenir qu'elle a dû rester au poste car Leroy et ses potes avaient bu chez Jack's et elle doit rester à proximité juste au cas où, mais elle va t'écrire par email ce soir », récitant mot pour mot le message.

Elle pinça ses lèvres et ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa petite-amie travaillant sans cesse. Elle surmonta ce sentiment pour sourire à Henry. « Lasagnes ce soir ? »

Après une semaine sans téléphone et à devoir rester tard au poste pour gérer les appels ou à rester à son appartement dans le cas où un appel était transférer là-bas, Emma et Regina n'avaient pu communiquer que par emails ou la messagerie instantanée. C'était comme revivre le début de leur histoire, sauf qu'Emma ne pouvait pas surveiller ses messages à tout moment comme elle le faisait avant.

Il semblait, ceci dit, qu'elle n'était pas la seule à ressentir cette séparation. Regina retrouva la jeune blonde chez Granny's pour récupérer le repas, et quand Emma se retourna, elle savait qu'elle avait des ennuis, bien qu'elle n'en était pas très sûre.

« Pourquoi ne répond-tu pas à mes emails ? » questionna Regina.

« Je prends à manger » La shérif leva le sac comme une preuve.

« Tu peux délaisser ton poste de police si précieux pour récupérer ton repas, mais tu n'as pas le temps de t'arrêter un moment pour souper ? » La brunette croisa les bras contre sa poitrine d'une manière interrogatrice.

« Je t'ai dit, les appels du poste sont déviés sur ma ligne fixe. » Emma soupira exaspérée.

« Peut être est-il temps que ta ligne fixe soit installée chez moi » Les mots sortirent de la bouche de Regina tellement vite, qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de les retenir.

« Pardon ? » fit Emma interloquée, se demandant si elle avait bien entendu.

« Elle veut que tu ailles vivre chez elle » fit Ruby, qui de toute évidence, observait la scène depuis l'entrée de Regina dans son établissement, remplie de joie pour son amie.

Emma et la serveuse échangèrent un regard, lui demandant subtilement de bouger ses fesses de là. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Regina, l'attirant dans un endroit plus isolé pour les éloigner des oreilles indiscrètes de son amie.

« T'es pas sérieuse ? »

Regina rougît et reprit le contrôle d'elle-même, en faisant exprès d'éviter le regard interrogateur d'Emma. Cette dernière se rapprocha un peu plus, lui relevant le menton pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle dit d'un ton ferme « Si t'es sérieuse, ça ferrait vraiment plaisir »

Seule Emma pu voir la légère moue que fit la bouche de Regina avant qu'elle ne s'éclaircisse la gorge et approuva de la tête « Oui, je m'occuperai des formalités »

Emma rit et prit les mains de son amante dans les siennes, et décida qu'elles sortiraient pour manger « Est-ce qu'on s'apprête à faire un pacte commercial? »

« Je dirais plutôt un investissement » dit regina d'un ton significatif, en regardant droit devant elle, alors qu'elles marchaient. Elle baissa le regard pour cacher son sourire satisfait quand Emma lui serra la main en guise d'accord.

* * *

la suite et fin très bientôt


	5. Chapter 5

_Voici enfin le dernier chapitre…_

 _Alors comme je l'ai déjà dit on n'est pas des pros pour la traduction et on n'a trouvé personne depuis 3 ans qui voulait bien finir cette histoire_

 _Pour ceux et celles qui n'aiment pas, on comprend mais si vous êtes bilingue c'est que vous n'avez pas à lire cette traduction ou alors faites le vous-même ( on aurait bien aimé trouver une vrai traductrice )  
_

 _Quand on aura le temps on reviendra sur la correction notamment de la fin du chap 14 qui est certes assez flou_

 _Merci en tout cas pour les rewiews constructives et d'encouragement , les autres on s 'en passe.._

 _Bonne lecture pour ce dernier chapitre_

* * *

Regina attrapa une miche de pain blanc, la plaça dans son panier, en faisant les courses au supermarché avec Kathryn. Emma avait emménagée une semaine auparavant, et entre elle et l'appétit grandissant d'Henry, ces deux-là allaient pas tarder à la ronger jusqu'à l'os et la laisser sans un sous.

« Comment ça va entre vous? » demanda Kathryn en attrapant une miche de pain pour elle-même. « Si il n'y avaient pas nos rendez-vous courses, je ne te verrai pratiquement jamais. »

« Tout va bien » la brunette gloussa. « J'ai demandé à Emma d'emménager chez Henry et moi il y a une semaine. On est parvenu à ne pas s'entre tuer dans ce laps de temps »

Kathryn fronça ses sourcils, confuse devant l'affirmation que venait de faire son amie. « Est-ce qu'elle ne vivait pas déjà chez toi depuis un moment maintenant ? »

« Non » répondit la brunette, confuse.

Kathryn rit. « Évidemment que vous ne vous êtes pas entre-tuées » Elle poursuivit devant la surprise de Regina « Vous vivez ensemble pratiquement depuis presque deux mois »

« Qu'est-ce-que c'est censé vouloir dire ? » La maire était sur la défensive.

« Rien, Regina ». Elles continuèrent à marcher dans le supermarché. « Ce n'est pas un secret que la voiture d'Emma est garée dans ton allée depuis que vous avez commencé à vous fréquenter »

Regina pinça ses lèvres, réalisant que Kathryn avait raison.

« Mais c'est toi qui lui a demandé ? » questionna la femme blonde.

La maire hocha de la tête « Oui c'est bien moi »

Kathryn arbora un large sourire, qui traduisait à lui seul à quel point Regina était métamorphosée.

« Es-tu heureuse ? »

Regina était mal à l'aise devant cette question, et répondit d'une voix basse, comme elle ne voulait pas que d'autres puissent savoir qu'elle avait enfin trouvé le bonheur « Oui »

Son amie rayonnait de joie et lui saisit le bras « Tu le mérites »

* * *

Emma était assise sur le canapé avec les jambes de Régina sur les genoux. Cette dernière était presque allongée contre l'accoudoir, plongée dans un roman pendant qu'Emma avait son ordinateur portable posé sur les jambes de Regina, en train de vérifier ses e-mails. Elle grimaça devant l'écran « Heu »

« Hum... »

« C'est le site de rencontre Singlebrooke » elle tourna l'écran face à la brunette « Ils veulent que KnightInRustyArmour et MadameRegal viennent et parlent de leur histoire d'amour. »

Regina éclata de rire « Comment savent-ils qui nous sommes ? »

« J'ai rempli un questionnaire » répondit Emma. Elle haussa les épaules, devant le regard amusé de sa copine. « Un jour où je m'ennuyais au boulot »

« Et donc ? » Emma referma l'ordinateur portable et le mit de côté, pour pouvoir se mettre face à Regina « tu veux participer ? »

* * *

« Dépêchez-vous ça va commencer! » s'écria Henry depuis le canapé alors que ses mères entraient dans le salon, avec un bol de popcorn.

« Ce n'est qu'une simple interview p'tit » rappela Emma, assise à sa gauche.

« Mais toi et maman êtes dedans »

« Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de faire ça » marmonna Regina qui prit la place restante à côté de son fils.

« Tu aurais dû voir la tête des gens quand ils ont vu madame le maire entrer » Emma sourit, donna un léger coup de coude à Henry qui sourit à son tour à sa mère aux cheveux bruns.

Le garçon était dans tous ses états quand il pressa le bouton lecture de la télécommande, lança le DVD que le site de rencontre avait envoyé au couple.

Un jingle entrainant retentit, alors que la caméra zoomait sur l'homme dégarni portant un tee shirt enfantin tout sourire.

« Salut, je suis Hart Archer, le fondateur et directeur de Singlebrooke Dating Service. Vous êtes toujours aussi septique quant aux sites de rencontre en ligne ? Et bien vos craintes peuvent désormais partir. Regardez la réussite de notre histoire, cette rencontre qui a marché, qui a su trouver ce petit quelque chose de charmant, et ramener la magie dans leur vie. »

Hart fit un clin d'œil avant que la séquence passe à Emma dans un décor somptueux. Dans de l'écran on pouvait lire : Emma Swan, alias KnightInRustyArmour, dans les forces de l'ordre, en couple avec MadameRegal. Emma s'assît un peu gênée, gigotant dans son fauteuil.

« En fait je ne m'étais pas inscrite, une amie l'avait fait pour moi, elle a déjà eu tous nos remerciements...et des jours de congés supplémentaires.

La caméra passa à Regina, les sous-titres indiquaient : Regina Mills alias MadameRegal, politicienne, statut : en couple « Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à trouver quelqu'un aussi rapidement. Je m'attendais encore moins à ce que soit Emma »

Emma apparue à l'écran « J'ai triché. En fait, je savais qu'il s'agissait de Regina et je l'ai repérée, est-ce que ça compte quand même comme Success Story ? »

« On a communiqué par email et messagerie instantanée pendant un mois avant qu'on décide de se rencontrer » expliqua Regina.

« J'ai flippé une fois qu'on avait décidé de se rencontrer, mais heureusement pour moi, elle ne peut pas résister à mon charme » Emma souriait à la caméra.

Regina réapparut à l'écran « A-t-elle dit cela ? C'est faux, j'ai résisté. Mais je voulais juste rentrer dans son jeu »

« Elle a dit ça ? » Emma sourît et fixa droit à la caméra « C'est elle qui a lâché en premier le mot « A » comme une bombe»

Regina lui lança un regard devant la caméra, alors que Hart relatait les mots d'Emma. Elle se leva.

« Où allez-vous miss Mills ? » lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle retirait son microphone.

« Emma! »

Sur la séquence suivante on voyait les deux femmes, assises côte à côte, sur un canapé (causeuse)

« Nous sommes ensemble depuis trois mois à présent » Dit Regina en souriant à Emma.

« Cinq » corrigea la blonde.

La brunette se retourna vers elle, oubliant qu'elles étaient censées bien présenter devant la caméra « c'était trois »

« Tu zappes carrément nos échanges d'emails »

« Oui, parce que ça ne compte pas » affirma la mairesse « Et je ne t'ai plus parlé pendant un mois »

« Pas directement, je t'envoyais des messages sur des petits papiers »

« Ah, ta phase-harcèlement, comment pourrais-je oublier »

« Les emails comptent complètement, c'est par là que tout a commencé » insistait Emma.

Regina soupira : « très bien, si on suit ta logique, alors nous sommes ensemble depuis sept mois »

Emma arbora un large sourire en regardant Regina droit dans les yeux « L'incident de la mine ? »

La brunette leva les yeux au ciel avant de regarder la caméra « Nous sommes ensemble depuis environ trois à six mois »

Henry rit devant les sous-titres qui apparurent sur l'écran pendant que les deux femmes se chamaillaient : _Elles sont tout le temps comme ça._

Regina regarda la réaction d'Emma devant cela, et eu en retour un sourire et un haussement d'épaule avant de retourner vers la télé.

« A quel point c'est sérieux entre nous ? » Emma retourna la question de l'interviewer en voix off. Elle regarda Regina haussa légèrement les épaules « j'ai emménagé il y a de ça quelques semaines »

« Ce semble avoir été la partie la plus facile de notre relation » admît la brunette.

Emma riait « C'est vrai »

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il reste à venir pour vous deux ? » demanda Hart en voix off.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent dans les yeux, et à en juger par leurs mouvements d'épaules, on devinait facilement qu'elles se tenaient la main « Je dirais que c'est assez sérieux » murmura Emma à la brunette.

Regina souriait de ses yeux pétillants, et hocha de la tête en guise d'accord « Très sérieux »

« Vraiment sérieux »

On entendit le jingle et la séquence passait sur le plan suivant, qui présentait Hart dans son bureau « Et bien, vous savez tout. L'amour est dans l'air de Storybrooke, donc n'hésitez plus à chercher le Grand Amour »

Emma rit en regardant la télé dont l'écran s'éteignait « Faut garder ça »

Henry fronça un sourcil « Ils pensent qu'ils vont inciter plus de gens à s'inscrire sur leur site en vous montrant toutes les deux en train de vous disputer devant la caméra? »

Les deux femmes ne purent s'empêcher de rire. La famille se leva, nettoya les popcorns au sol qu' Henri avait réussi à faire tomber en si peu de temps. Regina prit la main d'Emma alors qu'elles ramenaient leur plat à la cuisine. « C'est à cela qu'on ressemble quand on se dispute ? »

« Apparemment » répondît Emma en souriant « Je comprends ce que voulait dire Ruby à présent »

« Et que laisse entendre Miss Lucas ?»

« Quand tu me dévisages et que tu t'approches de moi, tu me déshabilles des yeux, selon elle »

« Hum... comme ceci ? » Regina fit un pas en avant en se pressant contre la jeune blonde.

Les mains d'Emma naturellement recherchèrent les fesses de Regina en l'attirant plus proche d'elle « un peu plus de rapprochement et un peu moins de déshabillage par la pensée »

« Donc juste un déshabillage de type physique alors ?» Les lèvres de Regina se pincèrent de manière insolente.

Emma referma l'espace entre leur bouche, saisissant la lèvre inférieure de Regina entre les siennes.

« Dégoûtant » fit Henry alors qu'il ramenait son bol de popcorn.

Les deux femmes firent un pas en arrière, rougissant fortement, pour autant Emma laissa son bras autour de la taille de la brunette.

« C'est ça qu'ils auraient dû montrer dans le reportage » Henry pensa à voix haute « Ça c'est le Grand Amour »

Regina resta bouche bée et expira un rire avant de prendre le bol à son fils et de croiser un regard complice avec Emma.

Le Grand Amour, hein ? Emma pensa en regardant Regina se pencher vers son fils. Elle se retrouva à sourire bêtement, en observant Henry aider Regina à mettre les plats dans le lave-vaisselle. Elle pouvait facilement croire à cela.

* * *

« He belle étrangère ! » Mary Margaret accueilli chaleureusement Emma qui entrait dans sa salle de classe, pendant la pause repas de Regina.

« Alors elle est en vie »

Emma sourît et attrapa une des chaises des étudiants pour s'asseoir en face du bureau de Mary Margaret.

« A présent je pourrais prendre goût à voir cela sur ton visage » l'institutrice faisait référence à son sourire, ce qui fit rugit la blonde.

« Arrête ça » rétorqua Emma embarrassée « Comment avance la recherche de colocataire ? »

La petite brune haussa les épaules « ça avance bien. Et toi comment tu vas ? »

Emma affichait un large sourire, rien qu'en repensant à quel point les choses allaient loin avec Regina. Elles n'allaient pas tarder à fêter leur anniversaire des 6 mois (ou quatre selon quelle échelle elles utilisaient), pour chacune d'entre elles, ça voulait dire beaucoup.

Elles avaient réussi à faire durer cette relation qui était modérément saine, avec leurs chamailleries constantes, mais elles s'aidaient l'une l'autre à murir en tant que femmes. Emma n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant, tellement en sécurité tout en étant attachée à quelqu'un d'autre, et que tout prenne du sens ensemble, elle ressentait ça avec Regina et elle était sûre que Regina ressentait la même chose.

« Je vais bien » elle se pencha en avant, et tendit la main pour donner à son amie un dossier « je vais très bien »

Mary Margaret prit le dossier et l'ouvrit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent « Est-ce que c'est... ? »

Emma hocha de la tête « est-ce que tu peux le relire ? »

« Tu es sûre ? Son amie se pencha en avant et murmura sur un ton bas mais excité.

Emma sourit et hocha à nouveau de la tête, confirmant, sûre d'elle « Oui »

* * *

Regina s'assit à son bureau pour taper ses rapports et vérifier ses emails. Elle avait reçu un texto d'Emma disant que peut être elle allait ou pas être dispo pour manger à midi aujourd'hui. Le manque de clarté lui fit plisser les yeux, mais comme ses dossiers s'entassaient sur son bureau, elle n'avait pas le temps d'en chercher la compréhension. A la place, sa secrétaire lui notifia que son rendez-vous de 11h était arrivé. Regina se dépêcha de terminer son rapport et indiqua à sa secrétaire de lui envoyer la personne.

Elle fixait les dossiers sur son bureau et leva les yeux avec surprise quand Emma entra, étrangement habillée sur son trente-et-un, vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise à boutons.

Elle avait l'air très sérieuse et tenait sous son bras une pochette.

Portait-elle déjà cela au matin ?

Regina secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et lui sourît. « Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu assisteras au repas ? Tu devras attendre. J'ai un rendez-vous qui m'attend »

Emma leva sa pochette et s'assit en face de Regina « C'est moi »

La brunette secoua la tête, confuse, « Tu es mon rendez-vous de 11h ? »

Emma hocha à nouveau de la tête, sa gorge nouée alors qu'elle essayait de déglutir.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de prendre rendez-vous pour me voir »

Emma rît à cela, essayant de calmer la tension dans ses épaules. « Celui-là est du genre important »

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » l'expression sur le visage de Regina était entre la curiosité et l'inquiétude.

Sans un mot, Emma tendit le dossier et se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, observant les expressions de la mairesse derrières ses cils.

Regina l'ouvrit, et resta bouche ouverte, sous le choc.

 **Re : ma promotion.**

 **Objectif :** **avoir la chance d'être ta femme, où je pourrais faire preuve de mes compétences, dans le but de te rendre heureuse chaque jour, te remonter le moral quand tu vas mal, et faire tomber ces murs quand tu te sens piégée.**

 **Qualifications :**

 **ai toujours une épaule sur laquelle pleurer.**

 **ai toujours une oreille prête à écouter**

 **ai toujours une main pour encourager**

 **des lèvres pour embrasser**

 **des bras pour t'enlacer**

 **pas disponible pour du baby sitting dans l'espoir que les rencarts soient avec moi.**

 **regarderai Nicolas Sparks quand tu voudras**

 **Expérience:**

 **Regina Mills: Avril 2011 – présent et future?**

Regina leva les yeux vers la blonde qui remuait nerveusement ses mains entre elles. Sa bouche resta ouverte un moment, mais elle s'éclaircît la voix et repris de suite.

Elle se redressa plus haut dans sa chaise, et posa ses mains sur le bureau

« Miss Swann, il semble que vous ayez oublié deux ou trois choses »

Emma leva les yeux, confuse, mais intriguée, elle commença à fouiller dans sa poche. Elle stoppa quand Regina lui tendit une main « où est la lettre de motivation ? »

« Ma quoi ? »

« Une lettre brève décrivant pourquoi vous pensez correspondre au poste » expliqua la maire sur un ton autoritaire.

Emma se calma quand elle vit les lèvres de Regina faire la moue.

Elle se rassit et conserva sa posture « Comme le résume mon CV, j'ai de nombreuses qualités qui seront un atout pour vous. Ces traits mis à part, je crois que je suis la mieux qualifiée grâce à la passion que j'ai pour vous. »

Regina rougit momentanément, en détournant le regard, Emma se pencha au-dessus de la table, attrapa sa main, l'obligeant à la regarder à nouveau. « Je suis déterminée à m'assurer que tu ries chaque jour, à te rappeler que je suis là pour toi, passé compliqué ou pas. »

Regina prit une inspiration flageolante, avant de tenter de dire d'une voix solide « Comment vous sentez-vous au sujet des enfants »

« Certains disent que j'en suis un » Emma sourît « Henry m'adore »

Les yeux verts se plongèrent dans les yeux marron, Regina plongea au plus profond d'eux, pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une once d'hésitation « Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Emma sourît, secouant sa main dans les siennes et prit la parole avec une confiance totale « Je t'aime »

La vision de Regina commençait à se troubler par des larmes, avant qu'elle ne les chasse rapidement en clignant des yeux pour maintenir son ton autoritaire dans sa voix « je suppose qu'il y a un poste d'ouvert pour... »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, en plein élan, Emma se leva, l'attira vers elle, la coucha sur le bureau, prit le visage de Regina entre ses mains, et lui donna un baiser profond et sensuel.

Ils se passèrent de longue minutes avant qu'elles se décollèrent l'une de l'autre, Regina s'agrippant presque au collier de la jeune blonde pour la garder encore plus près.

Leurs visages restaient tapis sous une couverture formée par leurs cheveux.

Emma murmura « Est-ce que c'est un oui ? »

« ca l'aurait été si tu m'avais laissé... »

Emma ne la laissa pas finir cette fois-là non plus, à la place, elle fit le tour du bureau et tira Regina vers elle, leur langue se heurtèrent alors qu'elles se pressaient avec fougue l'une contre l'autre.

Leur désir, leur passion, et leur amour l'une pour l'autre les remplissaient avec cette chaleur pour toujours et cette conviction, qu'elles étaient là où elles étaient supposées être.

* * *

Mary Margaret s'assît, contente d'elle-même au comptoir de chez Granny's

Elle commandait habituellement pour son petit déjeuner des gâteaux en forme de cœur, mais aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé de se faire plaisir et de commander un petit peu de tout.

Seule Emma , savait que la petite brune pouvait engloutir autant de nourriture. Elle sourît devant sa tasse de thé, quand Ruby arriva avec l'addition.

« Non ! » fit l'institutrice

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par non ? » demanda Ruby, une main sur la hanche.

« Tu me dois un petit-déjeuner pendant un mois » affirma simplement Mary Margaret.

« Non, Je... » Elle soupira quand elle comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire.

La jeune fille aux cheveux rouge fit de grands gestes sur le côté avec sa tête, pointant vers Regina et Emma qui étaient assises pas très loin du comptoir.

Dans la lueur de la lumière du matin, quelque chose brillait sur la main gauche de Regina, alors qu'elle portait son mug de café à ses lèvres.

Ruby lâcha un gros soupir, ayant pour effet que le couple et la plupart des personnes en train de dîner, dévisagèrent la serveuse

« Est-ce que tu vas bien Ruby ? » demande inquiète Emma.

« Ça fait combien de temps que vous sortez ensemble vous deux ? » demanda sans ménagement Ruby.

Emma regarda Regina dans un long silence d'accord au sujet de la date « ça ferra 6 mois ce mercredi »

« Et merde ! » grogna la serveuse, qui observait le regard satisfait de Mary Margaret, dont le visage ignorait la confusion sur celui de la mairesse et du shérif.

« Je t'avais bien dit ! » dit Mary Margaret en sirotant son thé.

 **THE END / FIN**


End file.
